


Like High School Musical 1 only Creepier and Not as much Singing and Dancing

by pansexualenglishaward



Category: ASL Creative Spotlight
Genre: F/M, Walmart, nedmila, punch and shit, really creepy shit man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualenglishaward/pseuds/pansexualenglishaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um.... shit gets weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like High School Musical 1 only Creepier and Not as much Singing and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifer. Nedmila's #1 shipper.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucifer.++Nedmila%27s+%231+shipper.).



Camila sipped incandescently at her drink and stood ruminative behind a Wal-Mart. She wasn't sure why she had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. She was no good at parties anyhow. They always made her feel feckless and she ended up like she was now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how fastidious her ass got when she was nervous. Well, truth be told, Camila knew very well why she was at the party: to see Ned. Ah, Ned. Just the thought of him, the chance of a glimpse of his amatory foot made Camila's heart beat like a parsimonious dog. But tonight everyone was masked. Camila peered inadvertently through the crowd, trying to guess which guest was Ned. There, she thought, the man over by the Eiffel Tower, the parsimonious one with the unicorn mask. It had to be Ned. No one else could look so limpid, even in an unicorn mask. He began to walk Camila's way and Camila started to panic. What if he actually talked to Camila? Ned came right up to Camila and Camila thought that she was going to faint. "Hello," Ned said meticulously. "What are you doing over here all alone?" "Oh, just looking at the banana," Camila said and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so garrulous. Just then, a corpulent voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..." Camila's heart leapt. If they were together at midnight, that meant that Ned might ... "Happy New Year!" Ned swept Camila into his arms, bent her on a rainbow, and kissed Camila quickly, slipping her the tongue and groping her elbow. Camila could hardly believe it. How wonderful! And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. She reached out huskily and pulled Ned's mask off his face. It was Ned! "I knew it was you," Camila said and took her own mask off. "And it's ... you," Ned said. "You know, I'm just going to go get some punch." Camila watched him go. He would be right back, Camila was sure. Just as soon as he had his punch. And then they would fall in love.


End file.
